Rhino Roadtrip
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Four of Animal Crossing's rhinos, Rhonda, Tank, Hornsby and Spike are going on a roadtrip around the world in a large bus, meeting new people and sometimes going on stupid adventures. What places will they see and people will they meet? Only time will tell as these rhinos end up in one crazy place after another.
1. Of Dutch And British

In the animal town of Rhinonia, two rhinos named Rhonda and Tank, as well as their two rhino friends from other towns, Hornsby and Spike were preparing to leave for a roadtrip they were gonna be making around Earth. Rhonda and Tank's friends were all there: Olivia, Beau, Filbert, Wart Jr., Julian, Buck, Rosie and Gigi. The human mayor, Alex, as well as the other three human citizens of Rhinonia, Rose, Summer and Quentin were there to bid the group farewell before they departed on their roadtrip in their large bus.

"Rhonda, Tank, on behalf of everyone here in Rhinonia, I wish you two and your friends Hornsby and Spike the best of luck on your roadtrip. Please promise you'll write and come back some time, yeah?" Alex asked Rhonda and Tank.

Rhonda nodded. "Of course, Alex. We'll write and come back at some point. But for now, we've decided to choose for ourselves and go see the world while we still have the chance. We're gonna miss you all during our travels." She admitted as she rubbed her neck a bit.

Tank nodded in agreement. "Indeed! All of you bros and ladybros will be on our minds during our travels!" He assured Alex.

Alex nodded. "Good. Then I am satisfied. Bye for now." He replied. Rhonda and Tank nodded and got onto the bus.

"Alright, bros and ladybro! Let's get this show on the road!" Tank said as he got behind the wheel.

"What?! Tank is driving?!" Hornsby asked in shock as his eyes widened. Apparently Hornsby was uncomfortable with Tank driving.

"Hey, I have lots of driving experience, Hornsby!" Tank retorted in an offended tone as the scene cut to Tank riding in a kiddie ride at a mall. The scene then cut back to the bus, where Spike pulled Tank out of the driver's seat and sat down in it.

"Just to avoid accidents or the like, maybe I should drive." Spike suggested.

"Aw, barbells..." Tank groaned.

"Well, if you're all ready, then let's go on this roadtrip!" Rhonda said in excitement. Spike started up the bus, and it took off, out of Rhinonia. The other residents of Rhinonia waved the four rhinos off as they took off.

"Well, there they go, on their roadtrip around the world, going to be gone for who knows how long..." Rosie sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss them..." Beau admitted.

Quentin placed his hands on Rosie and Beau's shoulders. "Don't worry, guys! We're gonna be having lots of fun while they're off to have their own fun, I assure you!" He tried to assure his friends.

Rosie and Beau looked at each other, and then nodded. "Okay then!" They replied with a grin.

Meanwhile, the four rhinos were driving their large bus down the roads of the Netherlands, trying to get to Zandvoort so they can catch a boat to the United Kingdom to get to the first stop of their roadtrip: London.

"Hoo, boy! This is so exciting! I can't wait to get to London and take a jog around the city!" Tank rubbed his hooves with glee.

Hornsby rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Even on a roadtrip, you're trying to find ways to exercise or practice some kind of sport." He remarked.

"It's what Tank is the best at: Sports and fitness. We've all got our own interests, Hornsby." Rhonda pointed out.

Spike nodded in agreement. "She's got a point. The four of us all have our own interests. Tank like sports and fitness, Rhonda likes cooking, writing and researching, you like eating and relaxing and I like a lot of things that are calming and provide some peace and tranquility." He pointed out as well as he drove.

"That I couldn't have said better myself! Thanks, Spike!" Tank said with a happy grin.

"GAHAHA! Anytime, Tank." Spike laughed as he continued driving towards Zandvoort so that the group could catch the boat to the United Kingdom. Eventually, they arrived in Zandvoort, and began to make their way towards the boat, buying four tickets for the boat and driving their bus onto it. The boat soon took off for the United Kingdom so the four rhinos could continue their roadtrip.

As it would take a while for the boat to arrive in the United Kingdom, the four rhinos decided to get off the bus and take a look around the boat. Rhonda went with Hornsby for a walk around the decks of the boat while Spike kept an eye on Tank, who was at the front of the boat.

Tank was standing on the front of the boat with his arm stretched out like Jack Dawson in the James Cameron movie Titanic. "I'm the King of the World!" Tank shouted as Spike shook his head in annoyance.

"Did you really have to do that?" Spike asked Tank.

"Rhonda said that came from a very popular movie scene, and I wanted to recreate it, so I just did. Ha ha!" Tank laughed. Spike just rolled his eyes as he continued keeping an eye on Tank.

Rhonda and Hornsby had stumbled upon a restaurant within the boat's interior. Hornsby grinned as he saw this. "Ooh, that looks like some good food! Can I have some? Please, Rhonda?" Hornsby asked Rhonda.

Rhonda giggled. "Hee hee! Of course you can, Hornsby! We've got plenty of money to buy things with around the world!" She replied.

"Yay! Time to eat!" Hornsby cheered as he went through the line to get some food, since he was getting pretty hungry.

Eventually, the boat arrived at Dover, England. The four rhinos had gotten back on the bus by now and drove off the boat as the rhinos began to drive towards London. "Wonderful, we're in the United Kingdom! I'm looking forward to when we'll be arriving in London!" Rhonda said in excitement.

"Yeah, me too! I'm looking forward to seeing what London has to offer as well!" Hornsby replied with equal excitement.

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to get to London!" Tank added with equal excitement.

"GAHAHA! I'm looking forward to arriving in London as well! I'd love to see the British Museum once we get there!" Spike laughed as he was driving the bus again.

"Well, we're gona have to drive a few more hours to get there, so keep on driving, Spike." Hornsby said as the four rhinos continued driving down the British roads. It's a good thing Spike was good at adjusting to driving on the left side of the road like all British people do, or otherwise the group would've been in big trouble.


	2. In The Eye Of London

After driving down the road for a good while, Rhonda, Tank, Hornsby and Spike finally arrived in London. The four rhino's were looking around the city from the comfort of their bus in awe. "Well, here we are, guys! London!" Spike said with a grin.

"Whoaaaa! What an amazing city! Let's try and do as much as we can in the city while we're here!" Hornsby remarked.

"Let's go find a place to park the bus and then explore the city for the day!" Tank exclaimed. Once the group had found a place to park their bus, they began to explore the city.

"So, what should we go see first?" Rhonda asked.

"I wanna go to the British Museum first." Spike replied.

"I wanna go for a ride in the London Eye!" Hornsby replied excitedly.

"How about we go in pairs? I'll take Hornsby to the London Eye, and Rhonda goes with Spike to the British Museum!" Tank suggested with a beaming smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Hornsby agreed to Tank's plan immediately.

Spike shrugged. "Works for me. What about you, Rhonda?" He asked Rhonda.

Rhonda smiled and nodded. "Sure, that works for me too! Let's get going!" She beamed.

"Once we're finished with our sightseeing, how about we rendezvous at Hyde Park?" Spike then suggested.

"Sure! That works for me!" Hornsby beamed as well.

"Me too!" Tank beamed as well.

"And me!" Rhonda beamed as well.

"Alright. Well, see you at Hyde Park then." Spike nodded as he walked off towards the British Museum with Rhonda, while Hornsby walked off to the London Eye with Tank.

Once Rhonda and Spike had arrived at the British Museum and paid for entry, they walked around inside the museum, looking around in awe. "Whoa...This museum is amazing!" Rhonda said in awe.

"Tell me about it! This place is amazing! It certainly lives up to the global promotion it gets!" Spike replied in awe.

"Let's try and take some pictures to mail to our friends back home!" Rhonda suggested as she got out her camera and began taking pictures of things around the museum.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll try and take some pictures as well." Spike nodded as he also got out his camera and began taking pictures of things around the museum as well.

Meanwhile, Hornsby and Tank were riding the London Eye together in one of the capsules. "Wheeee! This is so much fun! I wish we could ride this thing all day!" Hornsby laughed happily.

"Ha ha! I know, right?! Too bad we can't ride this thing all day, because there's more people who want to ride it!" Tank replied as he looked out over London from the London Eye.

Sometime later, once both pairs were finished with their business at the British Museum and the London Eye respectively, they did a rendezvous at Hyde Park. "Hey, guys. How was the London Eye?" Rhonda asked Hornsby and Tank curiously.

"It was awesome! I wish we could've rode the thing all day, but unfortunately, we couldn't." Hornsby replied.

"Yeah, it was so awesome! Now what do you bros and ladybro wanna do next here in London?" Tank asked.

Spike thought about it. "How about we go see the Big Ben next? I wanna take some pictures there for our friends back home." He suggested.

"Sure! That works for me!" Tank beamed.

"Let's get going!" Hornsby beamed as well.

"Alright, let's get going." Rhonda nodded before the four rhino's headed off towards the Big Ben.

Once they arrived at the Big Ben, the group took some pictures at the large clock before they decided to head to a café and get something to drink as well as a bite to eat. "Mmmm, these fish 'n' chips are delicious! I could eat it by the truckload!" Hornsby said as he happily ate his food.

"Don't forget this delicious pie as well! It tastes great!" Rhonda spoke as she also happily ate her food.

Spike sipped some Earl Grey tea. "Those Brits sure love their tea, and I can see why. It's a drink of peace and tranquility. GAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Yeah, tea is a pretty popular British drink, from what I've heard! They love tea so much, that they drink tea every day around 4 PM!" Tank remarked as he also sipped some tea.

"You're a smart cookie, Tank, because that's true." Rhonda said, impressed that Tank knew that.

"Ha ha, thanks, Rhonda! I try to do my research on the places we're going to visit on this roadtrip!" Tank replied.

"Well, let's go do some shopping in the city and then get ready to continue our roadtrip. Let's try and visit Manchester next, yeah?" Spike suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Spike. Let's aim for it." Hornsby nodded.

"Yup, yup! I'm down for that too!" Tank replied.

"Me too!" Rhonda beamed.

"Great. Well, let's finish up our food and drinks and then get ready to go do some shopping." Spike nodded as the rhino's continued to eat and drink at a café.


End file.
